Hearts On Fire
by ninanutter
Summary: Kompilasi FF. EunHae :: YeWook :: KyuMin :: Sibum. OOC. DLDR. GENDERSWITCH. RnR ?
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Hearts on Fire **

**Chapter 1 of ?**

**Author: Shin Min-rin**

**Fandom: Super Junior. And other SM cast**

**Disclaimer: This story is a work of pure fiction**

**Warning: OOC, typos, GENDERSWITCH**

.

* * *

.

_We were strangers, starting out on a journey_

_Never dreaming what we'd have to go through_

_Now here we are and I'm suddenly standing_

_At the beginning with you_

.

* * *

.

**SM College, Seoul**

.

**~ Ryeowook POV ~**

.

Hape yang kupegang di tangan kiri berbunyi. Ada pesan masuk.

_"Annyeong_ Lee Ryeowook_-ssi._ Aku Kim Kibum, jur. Fisika. Kau memasang iklan mencari teman berbagi flat? Aku tertarik dengan iklanmu. Kapan kita bisa bertemu?"

Rupanya iklan yang kupasang 3 hari lalu membuahkan hasil. Aku pun segera mengetik balasannya. "Secepatnya."

Tiga menit kemudian aku menerima pesan dari Kibum. "Hari ini ada kuliah jam berapa?"

"Aku selesai jam dua belas siang."

"Baiklah. Kita bertemu di Senat jam satu siang ya."

"Oke." Benda mungil itu pun segera bersemayam di kantung rok jeansku.

Aku, Lee Ryeowook, atau biasa dipanggil Wookie, mahasiswi baru alias _freshman_ di SM College. Usiaku 18 tahun dan aku diterima di jurusan tata boga, sesuai dengan hobiku ^^

Hari ini aku genap menjalani dua minggu masa perkuliahan. _Oppa-_ku, Lee Donghae, mahasiswa jurusan Mesin tingkat lima. Sebentar lagi Hae _oppa_ -begitu aku biasa memanggilnya- akan lulus kuliah.

Berbeda denganku yang tinggal di sebuah flat kecil dekat kampus, oppa memilih tinggal di asrama kampus. Alasannya karena lebih dekat dengan gedung kampusnya sehingga tidak perlu repot bangun terlalu pagi setiap harinya.

Tapi menurutku oppa tidak suka tinggal denganku karena aku pasti akan merepotkannya mengantar kesana kemari. Lagipula, oppa juga ingin bebas pergi-pergi dengan Lee Hyukjae-eonnie, yeoja yang dua tahun terakhir ini menjadi kekasihnya

Uuhh _oppa,_ aku kan belum kenal siapa-siapa disini.

Pertama kali menjejakkan kaki di Seoul ya untuk kuliah ini. Maklum, keluarga kami berasal dari Mokpo, sebuah kota yang tidak sebesar Seoul. Apa Hae _oppa_ tidak takut aku yang imut dan menggemaskan ini diculik orang?

Jadi selama dua minggu ini aku tinggal sendirian di sebuah flat yang ada di gedung dekat kampus. Untuk menuju kampus cukup berjalan sepuluh menit saja. Aku yang dasarnya penakut ini tidak mau tinggal sendirian. Hae oppa pun tidak mempan rayuan siapa-yang-akan-menjaga-adikmu-yang-manis-ini. Atau rayuan tiap-hari-kumasakkan-yang-enak-deh.

"Makanya cepet cari pacar, Wookie," ejek oppa.

"..."

Sebuah kalimat yang tepat menusuk jantungku yang juga imut ini

_"Oppa_ pabbo! Dia kan ga bisa tinggal denganku." Aku cemberut.

Oppa hanya senyum-senyum sambil mencubit pipiku yang tirus ini. Aww... Aku meringis kesakitan. Tangan oppa kan besar dan cubitannya menyakitkan.

Kseimpulannya: aku butuh teman serumah. Oleh karena itu aku memasang iklan mencari _housemate._ Iklan kupasang di radio kampus dan di papan pengumuman.

Baru tadi pagi ada yang merespon iklanku itu. Aku sendiri penasaran dengan penampakan (!) yeoja yang mengaku bernama Kim Kibum itu.

.

**Gedung serba guna SM College**

.

Jam setengah satu siang aku sudah duduk manis di gedung senat. Gedung tiga lantai ini merupakan tempat berkumpulnya anak-anak senat dari berbagai jurusan.

Aku yang merupakan freshman tidak masalah jika harus ada disini. Lagipula tempat ini merupakan tempat terdekat yang memungkinkan untuk dijadikan tempat bertemunya aku dan Kim Kibum.

Masa aku harus ke gedung Fisika? Malas ah. Jauh.

Kantin senat tempatku terdampar ini sekarang sedang ramai sekali. Pantaslah karena ini jam makan siang. Aku tidak berminat memesan makanan karena yang pertama, aku tidak yakin masakan bibi kantin lebih enak dari masakanku sendiri hohohooooo...

Yang kedua, aku tidak ingin Kim Kibum menungguku terlalu lama. Masa janjian jam satu, eh ternyata aku masih makan? Jangan suka ngaret dong, kayak orang Indonesia aja

Sekarang jam 12.56 tapi yang namanya Kim Kibum belum muncul juga. Tadi aku sudah mengiriminya pesan yang menyebutkan ciri-ciriku: rambut panjang lurus dicat coklat, wajah tirus, tinggi 160 cm, pintar memasak, punya satu kakak laki-laki, lho.. lho... kok kayak iklan nyari pacar ?

Sekali lagi kukirim sebuah pesan yang menyebutkan ciri-ciriku: rambut panjang dicat coklat, rok jeans hitam, kemeja soft oranye, tas cangklong kuning. Pesan terkirim. Semoga Kim Kibum sempat membacanya, doaku dalam hati.

"Lee Ryeowook?"

Sebuah suara membuatku mengalihkan pandangan dari layar hape. Kulihat seorang yeoja yang berdiri di depan mejaku. Yeoja itu mengenakan rok sepanjang mata kaki dan kemeja yang terlihat seperti datang dari jaman Grace Kelly. Pakaian macam apa itu ? Dalam hati aku mengeluh, inikah yeoja yang akan menjadi _housemate_-ku? Kuno sekali dandanannya. Rambutnya pun dikepang lalu dibentuk menjadi satu gelungan. Aduh, mengenaskan sekali melihatnya.

"Kim Kibum?" tanya Wookie.

"Ne," jawab yeoja itu sambil tersenyum. Terlepas dari bajunya yang ketinggalan jaman, senyum Kim Kibum ternyata manis sekali. Aku yang yeoja saja sampai terpukau.

"Boleh aku duduk?"

"Ah ne, aku sampai melupakan sopan santun. Silakan duduk, Kibum. Panggil aku Wookie saja."

"Jadi..."

Akudan Kibum membuka mulut dalam waktu bersamaan. Aku terkikik geli dan Kibum, lagi-lagi hanya tersenyum.

"Wookie duluan saja," ucap Kibum pelan.

.

**~ Ryeowook POV end ~**

.

**Di bagian lain gedung serba guna SM College**

.

**~ Kyuhyun POV ~**

.

"Jadi, maksudnya apa ini?"

Seorang namja duduk berhadapan dengan beberapa orang _sunbae._ Aku, Cho Kyuhyun, freshman, jurusan Matematika, IQ mendekati 200, tinggi 180 senti, sedang ditanyai oleh beberapa orang senior di kampus, baik yang satu jurusan dan beda jurusan.

Saat ini aku sedang berada di sebuah ruangan yang dikenal sebagai ruangan anggota senat kampus. Di ruangan itu ada beberapa anggota senat yang asyik mengobrol di meja-meja sebelahku.

Pengurus senat kampus terdiri dari campuran mahasiswa berbagai jurusan. Tapi hanya dua orang anggota senat yang sedang berbicara denganku.

"Cho Kyuhyun, kami membutuhkan bantuanmu." Kata salah seorang dari mereka yang bernama Shim Changmin. Dia seniorku satu jurusan.

"Bantuan macam apa?"

Changmin meletakkan selembar brosur depanku. "Kami butuh bantuanmu untuk ini," jawabnya.

Lomba game.

"Kami tahu kamu seorang game-addict." Seorang yeoja yang tadi mengaku bernama Taemin dari jurusan Elektro membuka-buka file yang dipegangnya. "Pernah menjuarai olympiade Matematika."

Oh yeah, rupanya dia memegang file yang berisi data-data diriku. Mungkin dia mendapatkannya dari bagian administrasi kampus ?

Aku mendengus pelan. "Kenapa tidak sekalian kalian sebutkan warna seprai di kamarku, apa yang dimasak ibuku pagi ini."

"Hei, _hobae!_ Hormati seniormu." Changmin membentak. "Ini kesempatanmu untuk mengharumkan nama jurusan kita." Dia menoleh kepada Taemin, "Maaf Taemin-_ah,_ dia kurang ajar."

Tapi Taemin seolah tidak mendengar kata Changmin. Dia menatapku. "Aku berbicara atas nama kehormatan mahasiswa. Tidak..." ralatnya, "...aku berbicara atas nama kampus."

Changmin menambahkan, "Peserta lomba ini akan diikutsertakan untuk lomba tingkat internasional." Dia menekankan pada kata terakhir. "Jadi ini benar-benar skala besar. Untukmu juga," tambahnya lagi.

Aku meneliti brosur yang ada di meja. Dengan perlahan aku membacanya. Disebutkan bahwa pesertanya berasal dari Amerika, Inggris, India, Taiwan dan berbagai negara lainnya. Setelah selesai membaca, aku letakkan di meja.

Seorang namja dan seorang yeoja anggota senat kampus ini masih saja memandangku.

Aku melayangkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru ruangan senat. Pengurus senat pada ramai sendiri. Ada yang bengong, ada yang membaca, ada yang mengobrol, ada yang menghadap ke laptop mereka. Semua sibuk sendiri-sendiri.

Jika aku mengikuti lomba ini, pastinya aku akan sering berada disini, batinku.

Aku menghembuskan napas dengan dramatis. Changmin dan Taemin terlihat menahan napas.

"Baiklah."

.

**~ Kyuhyun POV end ~**

.

**~ Donghae POV ~**

.

Aku agak khawatir dengan Wookie, adikku satu-satunya.

Bagaimana tidak. Di usia semuda ini, dia harus tinggal sendirian. Di sebuah kota besar yang belum pernah dikunjunginya.

Seoul jelas-jelas berbeda dengan Mokpo. Adikku yang manis dan polos itu akan menghadapi kerasnya ibu kota. Dia belum pernah keluar dari Mokpo sama sekali. Dia belum tahu kejamnya dunia di luar kampung halaman kami.

Demi masa depan, appa dan eomma kami merelakannya kuliah di Seoul. Mereka mendaftarkannya di kampus yang sama denganku. Untunglah, di SM College ada jurusan tata boga yang sangat diminati Wookie.

Aku membantunya mencari tempat tinggal. Ternyata semua kamar asrama sudah terisi penuh ketika Wookie datang. Dia memang telat datang untuk daftar ulang di kampus. Maklum, eomma dan appa sedang tidak punya uang untuk membiayai perjalanan Wookie ke Seoul. Mereka harus menunggu sampai panen tiba untuk memperoleh uang. Dan waktu panen itu sangat mepet dengan waktu daftar ulang.

Dengan bantuan seorang teman, akhirnya aku berhasil memperoleh sebuah tempat tinggal yang lumayan layak untuk adikku. Wookie aku tempatkan di flat yang ada di sebuah gedung tua dekat kampus. Flat itu sempit, maklum disesuaikan dengan kemampuan orang tua kami yang tidak seberapa. Tempatnya terdiri dari dua buah kamar, sebuah kamar mandi, dapur mini, dan sebuah ruangan kecil. Biasanya ruangan itu digunakan untuk menonton televisi dan makan. Tidak ada meja makan di flat itu.

Penghuni gedung itu kebanyakan juga adalah mahasiswa kampus kami. Lumayanlah, Wookie bisa berkenalan dengan mereka. Pergaulannya juga pasti bisa lebih terkontrol.

Aku pikir Wookie tidak akan kesepian. Nyatanya, dia takut tinggal sendirian.

Sialnya, aku tidak bisa menemaninya tinggal di flat. Selama ini aku tinggal di asrama kampus yang biaya sewanya separuh lebih murah daripada flat yang ditempati Wookie. Asrama memang diperuntukkan bagi mahasiswa yang berasal dari luar kota saja. Mahasiswa yan berdomisili di Seoul tidak diijinkan untuk tinggal disitu.

Tapi sebuah pesan yang kuterima dari Wookie siang ini sedikit menenangkan hatiku. Katanya dia sudah menemukan seorang housemate yang juga mahasiswi di kampus kami. Kapan-kapan aku akan berkenalan dengannya.

.

**~ Donghae POV end ~**

.

**~ Kibum POV ~**

.

Lelah.

Hanya itu satu kata untuk hari ini. Bukan fisikku, hanya otakku.

Aku tidak bisa begini terus. Aku harus mencari tempat tinggal. Dan syukurlah, ada seorang yeoja yang memasang iklan, menawarkan untuk share flatnya. Bagiku, tempat bukan masalah. Aku hanya ingin tempat untuk menyendiri.

Inilah yang aku butuhkan. Ketenangan.

Siang tadi aku bertemu dengannya. Lee Ryeowook, mahasiswi tingkat satu, sama sepertiku. Bedanya, dia jurusan Tata Boga, sedangkan aku mengambil Fisika, sesuai keinginanku.

Pertama kali bertemu Wookie, aku tahu telah mengambil keputusan yang tepat. Sepertinya dia bukan orang yang suka macam-macam. Dia mempunyai wajah yang imut dan sifat yang terlihat polos. Manis.

Dia juga suka bicara, kebalikan denganku. Jika _housemate_-ku sama-sama pendiam sepertiku, apa jadinya dunia ?

Kami berdua tadi sudah ke flat Wookie. Tidak ada masalah. Memang kecil sih, tapi lumayanlah untuk ukuranku. Sewanya tidak terlalu menyita uang beasiswa yang tidak seberapa.

Baiklah, selamat datang di Seoul, Kibum.

.

**~ Kibum POV end ~**

.

**~ Sungmin POV ~**

.

A... apa...

Kurang ajar sekali dia ! Belum pernah aku diperlakukan seperti ini !

Aku, Lee Sungmin, mahasiswi jurusan Musik tingkat tiga, adalah salah satu pengurus senat yang paling senior. Semuanya segan kepadaku, baik kepada pribadiku dan karena prestasi yang telah kuraih.

Aku adalah juara _martial arts_ di Seoul.

Meski demikian, bukan lantas membuatku menjadi sok. Aku tetaplah seorang yeoja dengan segala kelemahlembutannya. Kepandaian martial arts tidak membuatku menjadi seorang yang tomboy. Aku tetap berlaku seperti yeoja pada umumnya.

Kawan-kawanku satu jurusan sering heran, kenapa aku tidak tumbuh menjadi seorang yang tomboy. Mereka bilang aku lebih feminin daripada mereka yang tidak menguasai martial arts.

Betul sekali. Aku adalah seorang yang cewek banget.

Aku suka sekali warna pink, es krim, coklat, dan boneka kelinci yang lucu. Jika boleh, aku ingin kostum _martial arts_-ku juga berwarna pink. Sayang sekali pelatih tidak membolehkannya.

_Hobae_ memujaku, _sunbae_ menghormatiku, dan teman seangkatan menyanjungku. Mereka juga bilang aku adalah seorang mahasiwi yang rajin di kampus dan tidak sombong.

Tapi hari ini, aku melihat seorang namja sedang melihatku dengan kurang ajar.

Aku tahu dia adalah seorang _hobae,_ karena ada yang memberitahuku. Tubuhnya tinggi dan kurus sekali, kulitnya agak pucat, dan rambutnya ikal kecokelatan.

Dia melihatku dari jauh. Pertama kukira dia akan tersenyum dan melemparkan salam, tapi nyatanya dia hanya tersenyum tidak jelas sambil terus memandangku.

Wajahku tiba-tiba terasa panas, padahal dia hanya melihatku dari jauh.

Uugghh... Aku butuh es krim untuk mendinginkan hatiku.

.

**~ Sungmin POV end ~**

.

**~ Siwon POV ~**

.

Sebuah dengkuran keras terdengar dari sebuah kamar di rumah mewah berlantai tiga itu. Dan sebuah ketukan yang tidak kalah kerasnya membuat si pemilik kamar membuka matanya.

"Siapa?"

"Aku."

"Masuklah, _umma._ Pintunya tidak dikunci," jawabku. Dengan terpaksa aku bangun dan duduk di ranjang. Sambil memicingkan mata, kulihat arloji yang kuletakkan di meja dekat ranjang. Jam 12.31 siang.

"Siwon, kau tidak ke kampus?" tanya _umma_-ku, seorang wanita cantik yang kalem. Umma duduk di pinggir ranjang, di sebelahku.

"Tidak ada kuliah,_ umma."_

_Umma_ menghembuskan napas. "Lalu bagaimana dengan kegiatan senatmu?"

Aku termenung. "Sudah ada dua wakilku yang mengurusi segalanya, umma."

Benar, Changmin dan Taemin adalah dua wakil ketua yang bisa diandalkan.

"Baiklah Siwon. _Umma_ tunggu di bawah ya, kita makan siang bersama." _Umma_ beranjak dari ranjangku. Aku pun segera duduk dan tidak berniat tidur lagi.

Rasanya hawa kamar ini panas sekali. Pantas saja, jendela kamarku masih tertutup. Semua pembantu tidak ada yang berani menggangguku jika aku sedang tidur di rumah. Segera kunyalakan pendingin ruangan.

Sebuah pesan kuterima ketika aku keluar dari kamar mandi. Segera kupencet tombol_ 'read.'_

"Kamu dimana? Jemput aku di kampus."

Sudah jelas jika pesan itu berupa perintah.

Segera kukirim sms balasan. Kelihatannya aku harus melewatkan makan siang dengan _umma._ Lagi.

.

**~ Siwon POV end ~**

.

* * *

.

_And life is a road and I wanna keep going_

_Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing_

_Life is a road, now and forever _

_Wonderful journey_

.

* * *

.

**_A/N_** Ini baru prolog aja kok. Ada yang pingin FF ini saya lanjutkan?

Kalo boleh, mintak reviewnya yak, dan tulislah review yang panjang, jangan cuman nulis 'lanjut' doang xDD

.

**-Nina-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Hearts on Fire**

**Chapter: 2 - Donghae story [part A]**

**Author: Shin Min Rin**

**Fandom: Super Junior. And other SM cast**

**Disclaimer: This story is a work of pure fiction**

**Warning: OOC, typos, GENDERSWITCH. Semua uke jadi yeoja ^^**

.

* * *

.

**~ Donghae flashback POV ~**

**.  
**

_"Daebak! Oppa_ hebat!" Kudengar suara Wookie dan tepukan tangannya.

Segera kumatikan CD lagu yang kupakai untuk berlatih tadi. Capek sekali latihan hari ini. Kuhabiskan air mineral yang diangsurkan Wookie kepadaku. "Pelan-pelan minumnya, _oppa."_

"Gomawo, Wookie." Aku mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan sayang. "Aku ke kamar mandi dulu ya."

Wookie mengangguk.

Aku Lee Donghae dan adikku Lee Ryeowook atau biasa dipanggil Wookie, baru saja selesai latihan menari di aula sekolah yang kosong. Aku yang berlatih menari, sedangkan Wookie hanya menemani saja.

Audisi untuk mencari penari akan diadakan seminggu lagi di kotaku Mokpo dan aku tidak sabar untuk mengikutinya. Hadiahnya lumayan: beasiswa untuk kuliah di salah satu kampus bergengsi di Seoul dan sejumlah uang serta piagam. Aku mengincar beasiswanya.

Aku sangat suka menari. Rasanya semua beban hidup hilang ketika aku menggerakkan tubuh sesuai nada yang terdengar. Dan jika dengan menari bisa membuatku meraih impian, _what can I do but do it passionately._

Aku mulai belajar menari sewaktu SD. Mulanya sih tidak serius seperti sekarang. Masih tidak karuan alias tidak benar-benar belajar. Asal menggerakkan badan tiap kali terdengar suara musik. Suatu ketika seorang seniorku di tempat les pernah berkata, "Kalau kau serius dengan apa yang kau lakukan Hae, maka kau akan sukses."

Itulah yang membuatku berniat serius dalam hal ini.

Selesai mandi, aku pulang bersama Wookie. Meski masih SMP, adikku satu-satunya ini sangat mendukungku. Dia sering menemaniku berlatih sepulang sekolah. Kebetulan SMP dan SMU kita satu komplek.

_"Oppa!_ Pelan-pelan dong jalannya." Wookie merengek. Kulihat dia tertinggal dan berusaha menyusulku dengan napas terengah-engah.

"Mian. Habis kakimu pendek sih," ledekku sambil memelankan jalanku.

Wookie cemberut. Tapi tak urung dia berjalan di sampingku.

"Sampai kapan seperti ini,_ oppa?"_ tanyanya.

Aku berhenti. Duukk! Wookie menabrak punggungku. "Sakit," erangnya.

Aku tidak menoleh melainkan meneruskan jalanku.

_"Oppa_ aneh. Ditanya kok malah diam saja." Kudengar Wookie mendengus.

"Ayo cepet. Sudah mulai gelap nih. Kita ga mau sampe terlambat pulang kan."

.

**At Lee's residence**

.

"Hae! Wookie! Cepat masuk rumah. Makan malam hampir siap!" teriak _appa_ waktu melihat kami berdua sampai di luar pagar rumah.

_"Ne, appa," j_awab kami berdua.

Aku menuju ke kamarku di lantai dua, berganti baju, lalu turun ke dapur di lantai satu. Kulihat umma dan Wookie sudah ada di situ. _Umma_ menata peralatan makan sedangkan Wookie sibuk memindahkan makanan ke meja.

Bau harum menyeruak di dapur. Enak sekali baunya. "Masak apa _umma?"_ tanyaku sambil duduk di kursi.

"Liat saja sendiri. Appa-mu mana?" tanya _umma._

"Mungkin masih di kamar." Wookie yang menjawab.

"Ya _chagiya!_ Masakannya sudah siap!" teriak _umma_ memanggil _appa._ Aku sontak menutup telinga. Mungkin suara nyaring_ umma_ menurun ke Wookie.

_"Ne!" Appa_ juga berteriak. Kenapa kedua orang tuaku suka sekali berteriak di dalam rumah kecil kami sih.

"Bagaimana sekolah kalian, Hae, Wookie?" Appa membuka obrolan setelah kami semua selesai makan malam.

"PR-ku banyak, _appa,"_ jawab Wookie sambil memasang tampang memelas. Siswi kelas 3 SMP seperti dia memang lagi banyak tugas.

Aku menahan napas. Biar bagaimanapun harus bilang bahwa aku akan ikut audisi penari. Tidak mungkin ikut dengan sembunyi-sembunyi karena audisi ini diadakan secara besar-besaran oleh departemen pendidikan Korea Selatan yang mempunyai kantor cabang di Mokpo. Iklan dan selebaran dipasang dimana-mana. Mokpo ini kota kecil. Bisa saja aku ikut dengan sembunyi-sembunyi, tapi nanti pasti akan ada satu-dua orang yang mengenalku dan mereka mungkin juga mengenal orang tuaku. Jadi mending terus terang saja mulai sekarang.

Ini tidak mudah. Tapi aku akan berusaha.

"Aku akan ikut audisi penari di balaikota, _appa,"_ ucapku pelan.

Seketika suasana di meja makan menjadi hening. Umma berhenti membereskan piring. Wookie menunduk. Suara appa-lah yang pertama kali terdengar.

"Tidak."

_"Appa..."_

"Kita sudah pernah membahas ini, Lee Donghae."

Ciri _appa_ jika marah: akan menyebut kami dengan nama lengkap.

"Tapi _appa..."_

"Sekali tidak tetap tidak, Lee Donghae! Pembicaraan ini selesai!" _Appa_ meninggalkan meja makan sambil membanting serbet.

Umma masih terdiam. Mata Wookie mulai berkaca-kaca. Dia selalu takut jika _appa_ mulai marah.

"Kalian bereskan meja makan."

Sepatah kalimat dari _umma_ sudah cukup membuatku dan Wookie beranjak dengan lesu. _Umma_ pergi dari dapur, mungkin hendak menemui _appa._ Aku mengangkat piring dan gelas kotor sedangkan Wookie mulai memakai celemek dan berdiri di depan wastafel.

"Gimana _oppa?"_ Wookie terisak.

Kuelus lengannya. "Kita selesaikan dulu cuci piringnya." Wookie mengangguk sambil masih terisak. Jujur, aku sendiri juga bingung bagaimana menghadapinya.

Dari awal _appa_ tidak setuju jika aku ikut-ikutan kegiatan menari, entah itu mulai les sampai dengan audisi. Katanya itu kegiatan yang tidak berguna. _Appa_ ingin aku kuliah di jurusan Mesin supaya bisa bekerja di perusahaan-perusahaan otomotif besar di Korea. Negara kami kan memang terkenal sebagai salah satu produsen otomotif di dunia.

Lalu bagaimana caraku mendapat uang untuk mengikuti itu semua? Diam-diam aku bekerja sambilan di pom bensin yang letaknya di pinggir kota supaya tidak ketahuan appa. Umma sih tahu semua kegiatanku itu. Beliau tidak melarang atau mendukung. Semua diserahkan padaku. "Kamu sudah besar Hae, sudah bisa memilih dan memilah sendiri." Begitu katanya.

Bekerja di pom bensin bayarannya memang menggiurkan, malah terlalu banyak untuk anak SMU sepertiku. Uangnya bisa kugunakan untuk membayar les. Tapi resikonya juga besar. Bisa saja terjadi perampokan, ledakan atau apa pun mengingat pekerjaanku berhubungan dengan sumber bahan bakar.

Wookie selalu menjadi _partner-in-crime_ yang terbaik. Dia selalu membantu dalam menghadapi sikap_ appa_ yang menolak kegiatanku. Dialah yang selalu memberikan jawaban kepada _appa_ jika aku tidak ada di rumah untuk latihan, misalnya. Atau alasan-alasan jika aku pergi berhari-hari untuk ikut audisi. Berhubung Wookie adalah _daddy's-little-girl appa,_ maka semua omongannya selalu ditelan bulat-bulat oleh_ appa._

Sungguh, aku beruntung punya adik seperti Wookie. Dia pinter mengambil hati appa kami yang terkenal keras itu. Dia selalu memasakkan makanan kesukaan _appa._ Kadang dia juga memijat appa jika sedang capek sepulang bekerja. Urusan sekolah pun tidak mengecewakan. Wookie selalu masuk 5 besar di kelas sehingga _appa_ selalu bangga padanya. Beda denganku yang ranking sekolah tidak pernah stabil.

Wookie sangat paham betapa berharganya menari buatku. Ketika teman-temanku tidak bisa mendampingiku ikut audisi, dia selalu siap sedia. Gimana oppa? Wookie masuk ke kamarku tanpa disuruh.

Aku yang sedang tiduran di ranjang segera menoleh ke arah pintu. Wookie duduk di kursi meja belajar. "Aku jadi kepikiran nih _oppa."_

Dia baru kelas 3 SMP tapi sangat dewasa. Dan sangat berbeda denganku.

"Tahu deh. Mungkin aku nekat saja," jawabku sekenanya. Selama ini _appa_ melarang, tapi buktinya tidak pernah melakukan apa-apa kan? Cuma omongan doang.

"Iya sih. Tapi _oppa_ enggak takut kualat sama _appa?"_

Hmmm...

"Benar juga ya. Habis mau bagaimana lagi? Aku benar-benar pingin ikut audisi itu."

.

**~ Donghae flashback POV ends ~**

.

**SM College**

.

_Here I go now._

SM College di ibukota Seoul. Akhirnya impianku kuliah di sini menjadi kenyataan.

Ya, aku berhasil memenangkan audisi menari di Mokpo. Hasilnya, aku bisa kuliah di Seoul sesuai dengan jurusan yang kuinginkan.

Bagaimana dengan _appa-_ku? Sampai aku memenangkan lomba, appa tidak berbicara denganku. Ketika aku mengutarakan akan mengambil jurusan Mesin di SM College, appa hanya berujar, "Selamat." Satu kata darinya sudah cukup membuatku menangis dan memeluknya. Ya, _appa_ akhirnya luluh juga. Meski aku ikut audisi, tapi aku juga berkompromi dengan cara mengambil jurusan sesuai yang dikehendaki beliau.

Aku bersyukur bisa menang, tapi aku juga tidak mau menjadi anak durhaka. Oleh karena itu aku ambil jurusan Mesin juga. Demi _appa._

"Hae! Kau sudah mau pulang?"

"Iya, kenapa Yunho?" Kulihat rekanku yang satu ini berdiri di pintu ruang latihan agensi.

Ngomong-ngomong, aku mendaftar di agensi ini mulai tahun kedua kuliah. Selain karena ingin menyalurkan kegemaran, aku merasakan beban finansial semakin berat. Tidak cukup jika hanya mengandalkan kiriman dari _appa_ dan _umma_ saja. Oleh karena itu kuputuskan mencari nafkah _part-time_ dengan ikut agensi yang menyewakan penari professional untuk mengiringi penampilan artis-artis top ibukota.

"Aku dan Joongie mau ngopi. Ikut yuk?"

Setelah latihan 3 jam tanpa henti, sekarang aku diajak ngopi sama mereka. Tidak, terima kasih. "Enggak deh. Aku enggak suka minum alkohol," jawabku jujur.

Jaejoong yang berdiri di sebelah Yunho meledak tertawa. "Namja macam apa kamu, enggak suka alkohol," ejeknya centil sambil merapikan roknya. Yunho hanya tersenyum.

"Aku sendiri juga heran kenapa ga suka alkohol, jawabku."

Yunho mengibaskan tangannya ke udara lalu berlalu dengan Jaejoong.

Sepasang kekasih, Yunho dan Jaejoong adalah penari profesional dan berada di agensi yang sama denganku. Mereka sih enak, tidak punya kerjaan lain selain menari, karena itulah mereka disebut penari professional.

Sedangkan aku masih punya tanggungan lain yaitu kuliah. Aku tidak mau di tengah minggu ini sudah mabuk-mabukan. Besok aku ada tiga jadwal kuliah yang menguras otak. Karena itu aku butuh tidur nyenyak malam ini, bukan tidur dengan kepala pusing akibat kebanyakan minum.

Tubuh adalah aset utamaku sebagai penari. Oleh karena itu aku tidak mau merusaknya dengan alkohol.

.

"Tumben sudah pulang."

Sapa seseorang yang kukenal ketika aku memasuki lobi asrama. Youngwoon. Dia sedang berangkulan dengan Jungsoo, _yeojachingu-nya._ _Aisshh,_ pasti sebentar lagi mereka akan menuju kamar si namja di lantai empat.

"He-eh."

Aku acuh tak acuh. Sebetulnya aku kurang begitu suka dengan si namja. Mulutnya itu suka tajam. Kelihatannya dewa sedang berpihak kepadanya ketika dia bertanya kepadaku, "Kapan kau kenalkan _yeojachingu-mu_ ke kami, Hae?"

Jlegeeerrr ..

Petir tak kasat mata menyambar-nyambar di belakangku.

Pertama, aku memang tidak punya _yeojachingu_ seperti namja sialan yang beramah-tamah denganku ini.

Kedua, seandainya aku punya pun, ngapain aku kenalkan ke dia? Toh aku dan dia tidak akrab. Dasar SKSD (Sok Kenal Sok Dekat).

"Hahaaa..."

Aku tertawa hambar. Aku sendiri tidak tertarik untuk mengomentarinya. Semakin dikomentari, semakin senanglah dia karena aku memberikan respon.

Lagipula yang punya _yeojachingu_ bukan cuma dia saja. Yang lain juga punya. Jadi aku tidak akan iri olehnya.

"Sudahlah_ chagi,_ jangan menggodanya."

Kali ini si Jungsoo buka suara, lebih tepatnya mengikik, sambil mencubit pinggang si namja.

"Aww..."

Si namja keenakan dicubiti begitu. Sekarang mereka malah sibuk berciuman sendiri. Beberapa orang melewati tanpa acuh. Pemandangan-pemandangan seperti ini memang sudah biasa di asrama kami.

Aku segera beranjak ke kamarku di lantai lima dan meninggalkan pasangan yang mulai panas itu di lobi asrama.

.

"Kyaaa... Kyaaa..."

Kututup wajahku dengan buku. Jika bukan karena rasa setia kawan, saat ini aku lebih memilih berdiam di kelas. Nyatanya, sekarang aku dipaksa untuk menemani Yesung, Key dan Junsu duduk-duduk di depan lapangan olahraga. Di depan kami ada dua buah lapangan basket dan satu lapangan voli. Semuanya dipenuhi oleh mahasiswa yang sibuk mencari keringat.

Para yeoja, Key dan Kibum sibuk membenahi _make up_ mereka sambil sesekali melirik kepada mahasiswa yang lewat depan kami. Aku dan Yesung memilih menonton mahasiswi main voli. Kami berdua dari tadi tertawa-tawa melihat mereka. Dan sesekali menyeringai. Sibuk menerka-nerka siapa di antara _yeoja-yeoja_ itu yang bisa dijadikan pacar.

_Oh my, yeoja-yeoja_ ini berisik sekali. Kalian niat main voli atau latihan _cheerleader_ sih? Main belum tentu benar, malah teriak-teriak melulu.

"Awaass...!"

"Kyaaaa...!

Tuh kan, betapa berisiknya mereka.

_Bruukk !_

Sesuatu yang bulat dan keras menimpaku. Bukuku terjatuh dari wajah.

Aku shock.

"Hahahaaaa... Hae... Pabbo!" Suara tawa terdengar. "Salahmu sendiri tiduran dari tadi sampe enggak tahu ada bola melayang huahaaaaa..."

Sial, aku ditertawakan teman-temanku sendiri di depan _yeoja-yeoja._ Kugosok-gosok wajahku. Untung ada buku sebagai tameng sehingga bola tidak langsung mengenai wajahku yang tampan ini.

Dimana Yesung, Kibum dan Junsu? Mereka seketika semburat sambil tertawa memegangi perut masing-masing. Yesung tertawa terbahak-bahak dan memegangi mulutnya. Key mengikik dan menutup mulutnya dengan cermin yang dibawanya. Sedangkan Junsu yang memang murah senyum mengeluarkan tawa khasnya "eu kyang kyang..."

Aku mengambil bola voli biang sial itu dan celingukan mencari pemain voli yang hebat-hebat itu. Ada seorang _yeoja_ berambut pirang yang perlahan menghampiriku. Dia terlihat takut-takut.

Oh, ini ya orang yang sudah mengganggu tidurku?

_"Mi... Mian..._ Kena bola ya?"

Yeoja ini kurus sekali. Dia menghampiriku dengan terengah-engah.

Sudah tahu kok nanya. "Ga apa-apa kok."

"Be... Bener ga apa-apa?"

Rambutnya dikuncir kuda. Poninya menempel di dahinya yang berkeringat.

"Iya." Aku mengeluarkan senyum maut.

"Oh." Hanya itu yang diucapkan bibir mungilnya.

"Beneran ga apa-apa."

Aku mengulurkan bola kepadanya. 'Cepat pergi sebelum aku berubah pikiran dan melemparkan bola ini kepadamu.'

"Wah, _gamsahamnida."_

Dia tertawa dan terlihat _gummy smile_-nya. Aku sweatdrop seketika. Ini _yeoja t_ertawanya lebar amat. "Aku jadi bisa main voli lagi."

Ya ya terserahlah. Kantukku sudah hilang. Lebih baik aku ke kelas sekarang.

"Balik yuk," ajakku kepada tiga orang temanku yang tidak setia ini.

Sementara itu, seseorang sedang tersenyum atas peristiwa barusan.

_"I got you, Lee Donghae."_

.

**~ TBC ~**

.

**A/N : RnR please ^^**


End file.
